


A Delicious Cycle of Manipulation

by Xenagogy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creepy Hannibal, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Hannibal, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Poor Will, Possessive Hannibal, Sick Will, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenagogy/pseuds/Xenagogy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Hannibal kept it hidden, seeing Will writhing on the bed was a source of immense pleasure for the man. Especially with the knowledge that Will sought Hannibal for console. It was a delicious cycle of manipulation, fueled by Hannibal’s insatiable curiosity and interest in his plaything. </p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p>Will gets a Lumbar Puncture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Delicious Cycle of Manipulation

The room was cold. Only a thin layer of cotton covered Will, shielding him from the sterile coldness of the room. Waiting apprehensively on the bed he huddled in and hugged himself trying to get some warmth. At least that is exactly what he told himself. The action also served as a mechanism to defend from the chilling and unknown atmospheres of hospitals. Liquid Lorazepam dripped down the plastic tube anchored into his hand. It flowed through his veins, slowing his thoughts, weighing down his eyelids.

A creak of the door caused Will to jump. In strode Hannibal with an air of elegant grace. Hospitals tend to make people feel uncomfortable. It is particularly unnerving to see a loved one in a hospital. This did is not applicable to Hannibal Lecter, who took a perverted sort of pleasure in seeing his partner undergo exhausting medical tests. He enjoyed observing how stress warped the younger man.

Taking a place by his lover Hannibal took Will’s hand in his own, gently stroking the tape which held the IV in place. “It is quite fortunate that Dr. Sutcliffe has allowed me to remain during the procedure. Though it will be uncomfortable I am afraid it is a necessary evil. ” The words had a placating cadence. Yet Will felt anything but. It was a game Hannibal had devised, how far could he push Will’s boundaries without getting caught? “You are excellent hands my dear Will, only the best for you, ” continued Hannibal, keeping up appearances.

A harsh knock at the door alerted both men of Donald Sutcliffe’s presence. After exchanging pleasantries both doctors took their positions—the neurologist at Will’s back and the psychiatrist in front of Will.

The pale planes of the profiler’s back constricted. Goosebumps forming as Sutcliffe hastily ripped open Will’s thin gown. The gown fell off Will’s lightly freckled shoulders, bunching at his bent elbows. Only the man’s lap was covered. His torso fully exposed. Rosy nipples stood erect, a reaction to the chill of the room. If he hadn't been sedated Will would have been thoroughly embarrassed at having been so exposed.

Will’s head was suddenly forced down causing Will’s neck to be in the correct bent position for the procedure. Somethings never change; bedside manner had never been one of Donald Sutcliffe’s strengths. Something in Hannibal ignited, he enjoyed finding out how far he could push Will but seeing someone else hurt his lover caused a feral stirring in his body. Pushing the thought aside, Hannibal helped Will maneuver Will into the proper sitting position for a lumbar puncture. A pillow lay over his knees where Will was supposed to rest elbows for the procedure.

Course hands began palpitating Will’s back, a cold index finger trailed down Will’s spine, feeling each knobby vertebra. Hastily prodding the younger man’s lower back Sutcliffe searched for the spot between the L4 and L5 vertebrae. Will visibly becomes stiff once the doctor begins kneading along his iliac crest just above the Sacrum. Delighting in his lover’s discomfort, Hannibal subtly inhaled the scent of the profiler, pine and spice with a top note of fear.

Hannibal brought his arms to Will’s shoulders, providing his nervous lover comfort while also holding him steady. Abruptly Will’s black boxer briefs were pulled down, a muted feeling of violation coursed down his body. Just as brusquely, Will was shocked as cold iodine was applied without a warning, sterilizing the area where the patient’s cerebrospinal fluid would be drawn. Hannibal sensing his partner’s distress leaned into the younger man’s ears, delicately whispering assurances to the sick man.

Unexpectedly 2 milliliters of lidocaine was pressed into the patient’s back. Not even someone as sadistic as Hannibal would expect this procedure to be performed without an anesthetic. “That should be the worst of it. ” muttered Sutcliffe with the cold detachment of medical personnel. Hannibal tugged his lover closer, maroon eyes glaring at the neurologist; nobody spoke to _his_ Will that way.

Giving the anesthetic a few moments to work Sutcliffe palpitated Will’s milky back before pushing the 9cm spinal needle 5.33 centimeters into his patient’s back. A slight whine involuntarily escaped Will’s lips as he squeezed his eyes closed in order to keep the searing tears from escaping. “You are doing so well _mano meilė_ , the worst part is over” soothed Hannibal as he gently rubbed Will’s cheek.

Sutcliffe continued working. The hollow needle slithering into the subarachnoid space of Will’s spinal cord. The doctor continued until he felt pop, indicating the dura membrane had been penetrated. Will couldn’t help but fidget a bit as the stylet of the spinal needle was withdrawn, releasing a slow trickle of the young man’s cerebrospinal fluid. Over a period of 30 long minutes, Will’s fluid trickled out until four vials had been collected. All the while Hannibal comforted his ailing partner while holding him steady. After enough fluid had been collected, the neurologist replaced to stylet into the spinal needle before dislodging it from Will’s vertebral column with a proficient ease.

Though the worst of it was over, the procedure had taken a toll on the profiler’s psyche. Only one in great number of tests he had been subjected to, that of which the results would be tampered with indicating nothing was wrong. This would further fling Will into a spiraling state of panic. It was not until Hannibal leaned down, enveloping his lover in his arms that Will came back to the present. He was lying on his side. Hannibal’s scent wafting into his nostrils providing a sense of familiar comfort. It was only when Will raised his hand rub his tired eyes, did he realize that he had been crying. “Why am I this way?” the words barely audible as the young man uttered them, “what is wrong with me, Hannibal? ” He asked, grabbing the older man, frantically pulling him closer.

“Shhh, it is alright Will, we shall get to the bottom of this and find the cause of your ailments, ” Hannibal falsely assured Will whose wet tears were seeping into his sleeve. The pair lay there in the hospital bed until a nurse walked in; informing the two that Will was good to go.

Hannibal watched intently as the IV line was removed from his young lover’s hand, before helping Will change clothes. The Grey George Washington University shirt was baggy on his tiny frame. Navy sweat pants hung loosely from his narrow hips. The psychiatrist kneeled helping a still groggy Will tie his shoes. “I am so proud of you Will,” he praised, smiling up at his lover.

In the end, Will was wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair. Though he had adamantly denied needing one, Hannibal had insisted, noting the hospital's policy. Hannibal slung his arm Will’s hip, guiding him into the generic blue wheelchair, before bringing him out to the Bentley. A sudden intake of breath escaped Will’s lips as a sharp pain emerged at the base of his skull, shooting down his spine. Just one side effect from the procedure he had undergone. Once at the car, Hannibal guided Will in, gently buckling him in.

* * *

 

After arriving home, Hannibal ushered Will to the bedroom. Helping Will slowly climb the stairs; Hannibal did his best to prevent Will from being jostled any more than necessary which would result in further pain. Feeling like an invalid, Will protested assuring Hannibal he was not as fragile as the other man had acted. Ultimately Hannibal won the argument. Reaching the bed, Hannibal gently sat Will down. “Off we go,” he insisted as he lifted the t-shirt over his lover’s raised arms.

“Hannibal, I can do it my---“started Will.

“Ah, ” Interrupted Hannibal, “Raise your hips, ” Hannibal insisted as he slid Will’s sweat pants off the younger man’s tired body. Finally Hannibal helped Will with his socks, before gently coaxing his partner into a supine position.

Hannibal took a seat on the large bed next to his tiny lover. “You did so well my love, ” the older man soothed as he brought the Blue Satin sheets up to Will’s chest, tucking him in. Hannibal stroked his lover’s forehead calmingly, eventually lying next to him. They stayed this way for awhile.Will eventually became restless in the bed. His back was sore and it was difficult to get comfortable. Sensing his lover’s discomfort, Hannibal sat up. “What is wrong William? ” He inquired?

Though a migraine was blooming at his neck’s base, Will brushed it off, “I’m fine, really” he insisted.

Hannibal could see right through him but played along, “alright, ” he replied before lying back down and continuing to draw gentle patterns on Will.

Though Hannibal kept it hidden, seeing Will writhing on the bed was a source of immense pleasure for the man. Especially with the knowledge that Will sought Hannibal for console. It was a delicious cycle of manipulation, fueled by Hannibal’s insatiable curiosity and interest in his plaything.

Will eventually found solace wrapped in his lover’s strong arms. “Allow yourself some rest dear Will, ” asserted Hannibal, “The tests will hopefully yield some insight into what ails you. ” It was a lie. Hannibal knew the tests would be altered before Will could learn of his encephalitis. The doctor did not miss as Will’s body stiffened at his words, once again reminded of his defective mind.

Eventually sleep overtook Will, allowing him a temporary escape from Hannibal’s twisted game.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry about any mistakes or errors which are all my own as this has not been beta'd. All medical info comes from Google and my training as a Pharmacy Tech. Also I apologize for any medical inaccuracies as I am not a doctor....yet.
> 
> This is my first fanfiction, so please send feedback and point out anything I could do to strengthen my writing. I realize there is a lack of dialogue, which I will try to work on in the future. I have a lot of ideas for other fics which I would love to discuss or collaborate on; and I would love to hear more ideas! 
> 
> You can visit me on tumblr: Xenagogy.tumblr.com


End file.
